The Legend of Korra: Suspicion
by maila08
Summary: Mac is suspicious of their new guest...who will he ask for advice?


Shout out to BG-13!

* * *

"How are you feeling Korra?" Katara asked as she ran her watery hand over the Avatar's forehead, trying to ease the pain.

"Like if my head is going to explode," the Waterbender mumbled. The old master chuckled.

"It'll go away soon," she promised. Korra sighed and allowed a much needed sleep to come.

* * *

The Avatar woke up in a familiar place and she groaned. The Spirit world wasn't exactly her favorite place at the moment. She wondered how Aang could stand being there, meditating most of the time. She found the monk, a few feet from her and she walked over, sitting down in front of him.

"Korra," he said with a nod. She nodded back.

"You know, I'm very annoyed at you right now," she began, not hiding the anger in her voice. "It's been three months since I battled that masked madman. Three months of me not being able to move without feeling a wave of pain through my entire body. And now that I'm finally getting better, you pull this on me? Not to mention I went into the Avatar state a few weeks ago with no memory of it. I could have killed someone!"

"Relax Korra," Aang calmly responded. The Waterbender huffed in frustration. "No one was in danger. We don't know what evil is coming, but you have to be safe. If the Avatar ceases to exist, the world will fall out of balance."

"Well you've been doing a lousy job at keeping me safe," she muttered. The Airbender chuckled. "What happened to Tarrlok? How did he get his bending back?"

Aang grimaced. "An evil spirit helped him. Azula."

"I know that, but how is it possible?"

"We don't know. She escaped the spirit world somehow. Azula gave him his bending and took it away, when he was going to reveal her to you.

Korra frowned. "But he said it was her," she stated confused.

The Airbender nodded. "But I have a feeling she is using someone to get to you. She wants the Avatar dead. We cannot let this happen. You need to be protected."

"I can take care of myself," she stated. He shook his head.

"Not in this case. Let others help you," he said before fading away.

* * *

Korra groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head still throbbed, although it had dulled some. She turned her head to find familiar amber eyes staring at her. She gave him a small smile and put a hand on his cheek. He smiled back and placed a hand over hers.

"How's your head?" the Firebender asked. Korra scowled.

"Like a drum is beating inside it."

"Welcome back," he said with a chuckle. The Waterbender rolled her eyes. "What took you so long?" he added.

The Avatar gave him a confused look before realizing what had happened. "How many days have I been out?" she asked.

"Two."

The Avatar groaned louder and he chuckled.

"Relax Korra. I'm just happy you're back. Did you talk to Aang?" he asked. She nodded.

"You know there should be a manual on how to understand your past life," she muttered. He laughed. "It's not funny."

He smiled and kissed her temple softly as he made his way on the bed. She grinned and snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. He raised a brow as he heard her sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"How are the kids?"

"They're fine; playing with their cousins. They came to check up on you about an hour ago," he informed her. She smiled as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

"Korra," he murmured as she wouldn't let him go. She laughed.

"Mako." The Firebender rolled his eyes at her teasing tone.

"Doesn't your head hurt?" he teasingly asked. She pouted and he chuckled.

"The pain goes away every time you kiss me," she whispered playing his game. He gave her another smile before giving her another kiss. Satisfied the Avatar placed her head on his chest and returned to her sleep.

* * *

Mac saw Meelo practicing his Airbending using the spinning gates. The Airbender expertly maneuvered his way around each gate, just as Mac had seen his mother do. He finished going through them and sent a large air blast at them before turning towards the house. The teen noticed the little Waterbender's presence and walked over to him, a grin on his face.

"Hey there little man," he said as he swung an arm over the boy. Mac smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

Meelo cocked a brow. "What is it?"

"Can you take me to go see Jinora?"

* * *

"Dad!" Mac called as he entered his parent's room. He smiled as he noticed his mother was awake. "Mom!" he added as he ran towards her.

"Hey," she said as he jumped into her arms, slightly wincing at the pressure on her side. "Where have you been?"

"With Meelo," he replied moving to sit between both parents.

Mako gave him a confused face. "Why?"

"I asked him if he could take me to see Jinora," the little Waterbender admitted. Korra and Mako shared a look.

"Why?" they asked in sync.

"I want to ask her something. Can I go?"

The Avatar gave him a confused look but nodded her head in approval. The little Waterbender smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Korra chuckled and landed a kiss on his forehead. Mako ran his hand through his son's mohawk before he jumped off the bed and exited the room.

Korra snuggled closer to her Firebender and closed her eyes. He chuckled. If there was anything that his wife was getting out of her current condition, was to sleep all she wanted. He absently ran his fingers through her hair and smirked when she made a face in her sleep. Not long after their son had left, Katara walked into the room.

"How's Korra?" she asked with a grin, seeing how the Avatar slept with her head on her husband's chest, a calm expression on her face.

"She's just resting," he replied kissing his wife's head. The Waterbender smiled at him.

"Zuko and I are taking the kids to the park, so you two will be alone for a couple of hours. Call Lin if you need us," she informed him. He gave her a nod and with that the Waterbender left the room.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes and stretched her arms as Mako chuckled, continuing to run his hand through her hair. The Waterbender sleepily looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek before leaning up and kissing him in the lips.

"Katara came earlier," he said, gently rubbing her back.

"She did?" the Waterbender asked. He nodded.

"Zuko and she took the kids to the park. We're alone for a couple hours," he replied kissing her neck. Korra smiled and pulled him towards her. He blinked at her several times.

"Korra, you're hurt."

The Avatar growled. "I thought this was what you were getting at." He chuckled.

"I was. But I don't want to hurt you either," he whispered. She sighed before giving him a mischievous smile.

"The only thing that gets hurt is the bed," she replied with a laugh. He grumbled. "Hey, it's not my fault you get too excited," she added with a grin.

Mako cocked a brow. "Oh really? I'm the one who gets excited? Last bed was your fault," he teased. It was Korra's turn to grumble and he laughed as he gave her a soft kiss.

"How long do we have?" the Waterbender asked as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"A few hours."

She thought about it for a moment. "I can work with that," she said with a kiss.

* * *

"Hey Meelo! Sup Mac!" Skoochy greeted as the two guests entered the apartment. "What brings you two here?"

"Korra's son wants to ask your girlfriend something," Meelo replied. The Earthbender looked at the little Waterbender.

"What do you want to ask her?"

"Uh, some history stuff," Mac replied, shyly.

Skoochy snorted. "You came to the right place. She's out with Tenzin at a council meeting since she's going to take over after my future father-in-law retires. She shouldn't be too long," he said. The little Waterbender nodded, and the two adults began to discuss how life in the city was. A few hours later Jinora finally came.

"Hey Little Bro. Hi Mac," she greeted as she came into the door. The Earthbender smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing his girlfriend didn't like to display too much affection with others around.

"Hey sis! So Mac here has a couple of questions for you. Skoochy and I are going to go get some stuff Mom wants, so we'll be back in a bit," Meelo informed her as both boys left.

Jinora sighed and turned to look at Mac, a smile on her face. "How's Korra?"

"Mom is doing a lot better. She can walk around with a crutch now, but she still gets tired easily," he replied.

"Well, she did get pretty beat up. But that sounds like Korra. She never liked being in bed, no matter how hurt she was. Your father would carry her around when she wasn't strong enough for crutches or to stand," she remembered with a smile. Mac smiled. That sounded like his parents. "So, what did you want to ask me about?"

The smile on the Waterbender's face faded. "I wanted to ask you about…Azula" he said slowly.

The Airbender slightly frowned. "What do you want to know about her?"

"Everything."

* * *

Mako was helping change Korra's bandages on her side. She flinched as he cleaned the wound and bit her lip, trying not to let out a yelp. He looked at her with concerned eyes and sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have," he whispered.

"Hey, don't say that," she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. "I don't regret it."

"Korra, I don't like seeing you hurt, and the only thing we accomplished was reopening the cuts," he said as he continued to clean her back wounds. They were almost completely closed and he placed bandages on them before moving to her slightly bleeding side.

"Mako, I'm not in pain, really," she tried to reassure him. He narrowed his eyes at her and lightly brushed the cut on her side, earning a yelp from her. "Ow!" she cried as she smacked his shoulder, pushing him back.

"I thought you said you weren't in pain," the Firebender said sourly. She glared at him.

"Well I am now! Happy?" she shot back at him, clutching her side. He moved to clean her wound again and but she refused. "I'll do it."

He sighed and handed the cloth over. She took it and cleaned the wound herself, flinching at the contact every time. "Gently," he instructed her. She scowled at him.

"Mako, why don't you make yourself useful and go throw the bandages away," she replied, slightly annoyed. He grimaced but did as he was told.

The bandages rolled off the bed and Korra cursed under her breath. She looked for her crutch but it was by the door, and she didn't want to wait for Mako to come back, knowing he'd start lecturing her again. So she decided to get it herself. She stood up and everything seemed to be going fine until she leaned over to pick up the roll and her leg gave out. The Avatar fell onto her side, letting out a cry.

The Firebender was in the room instantly, helping her onto the bed, stopping the bleeding and bandaging her abdomen once again. "Korra, what were you thinking?" he scolded.

"I was trying to get the stupid bandage roll," she growled, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"Why couldn't you wait till I got back? That was a stupid thing to do! You could have re-broken your leg."

"I'm not helpless, Mako," she snapped. He growled.

"I'm only trying to protect you."

The Waterbender sighed. She knew that. And she also knew he didn't mean it in a bad way. Korra appreciated his attentiveness. But sometimes he was so overbearingly protective.

"I know," she said, her voice softer. "But I can take care of myself. You don't have to keep worrying about me."

He sighed and sat on the bed, looking at her. "Korra, you're everything to me. I don't want to lose you," he whispered. "I almost lost you again."

The Avatar looked at him with loving eyes and smiled at him. "Mako, you're everything to me too, but please try to understand how I feel. I want to do things on my own. If I hurt myself then it's on me."

"I know."

The Firebender looked away and she sat up, slightly wincing at the pain and turned his face towards her.

"I'll always come back to you. Don't ever forget that. No matter where I'm at or what's going on. I'll always find my way back," she whispered. He smiled and leaned forward to give her kiss. She smiled and motioned him to lie besides her. Mako chuckled and placed a hand around her waist as she snuggled her head on his chest.

"I love you," he said stroking her hair again. Her eyes were closed but she smiled.

"I love you more," Korra replied.

* * *

"She did all of that?" Mac asked with slight awe and horror. He hadn't known that Azula had done so many cruel things. She'd actually managed to kill Avatar Aang. Mac surmised that was the reason her name sent his mother into dangerous state

Jinora nodded. "Azula, was a very cruel person."

"What happened to her?"

"She lost her mind. Zuko tried to help her, but she refused it. She didn't want his help."

The little Waterbender let the information seep in. "Jinora?"

"Yes?"

"Can Spirits take control over other people's bodies?" he asked quietly. She cocked a brow.

"It is very difficult for Spirits to cross into our realm and vise versa, but…in theory it is possible. Why?" she asked.

"Just a suspicion," Mac replied, thinking of their Firebending guest.


End file.
